Devildog Ruler
It is piloted by Rex Wilson and Liza Clark, two close friends who lost their best friends during the First Kaiju War fighting Trespasser in 2013. Battle History First Deployment Devildog Ruler's first deployment began on March 1, 2027 off the coast of Norfolk, Virginia alongside Urdnot Destroyer after reports of a Kaiju of unknown classification spotted five miles from the coast of Iceland. Baltimore LOCCENT discovered that the Kaiju was a Category III codenamed "Hydra". As Hydra was making it's way towards Norfolk, it was intercepted by Urdnot Destroyer, which it fought the kaiju to a standstill until Hydra made use of its second head by shooting acid onto Destroyer's energy cell, forcing the crew of Urdnot Destroyer to retreat to the Baltimore Shatterdome while leaving the crew of Devildog Ruler to defend the dreaded Miracle Mile. As both Devildog Ruler and Hydra fought, the former managed to decapitate the kaiju's first head only to discover that Hydra can spawn two more heads in the former head's place. After finding that out, the Rangers remembered the legend of the Labors of Hercules and deployed the Jaeger's sting blades in order to chop off all of Hydra's heads. The tactic paid off as Devildog Ruler claimed it's first kill after decapitating Hydra for the last time. Second Deployment & Activation of Juggernaut Mode Three weeks later, Devildog Ruler was deployed to Nags Head, North Carolina alongside Noveria Alpha and Urdnot Destroyer for a routine weapons test when a Category IV Kaiju codenamed "Megatronus" attacks the U.S.S. John C. Stennis. Noveria Alpha and Urdnot Destroyer were assigned to the Miracle Mile while Devildog Ruler went to save the Stennis. Upon arriving at the carrier's location, the Rangers discovered that Megatronus had parts of the Mark III Gipsy Danger fused into the Kaiju's body. This alerted Lejeune LOCCENT to prioritize the recovery of Megatronus's remains after the battle to study the Precursors' technology. At first, it seemed that Devildog Ruler had the advantage against Megatronus until the Kaiju threw the carrier at the Jaeger. This heavily damaged the chest armor of the Jaeger, forcing one of the Rangers to activate Juggernaut Mode, a contingency that would allow a person to pilot a Jaeger on their own for a limited amount of time. During this time, Devildog Ruler launched a counterattack against Megatronus by using the Getsuga Tenshō before Noveria Alpha arrived to assist in taking down the Kaiju. After fourty-five minutes of intense combat, Megatronus was finally defeated after Devildog Ruler and Noveria Alpha tag teamed it through the use of Devildog Ruler's MK-91 "Slash Harken" grappling hooks. Third Deployment & Defense of Rio de Janeiro Devildog Ruler's third deployment was also the first joint operation between the Lejeune Shatterdome and the Cardiff Shatterdome, represented by Monarch Regent and its Rangers, Connor Weston and Sean Price. The first day of the assignment, there was no Kaiju activity to report. This changed that night when two Category IV Kaiju, codenamed "Bruticus" and "Santiago" blitzed Rio de Janeiro. As the battle began, Devildog Ruler and Monarch Regent concentrated their attacks on both Kaiju. The fight, although on equal terms, almost immediatly went into the Kaiju's favor until the two Jaegers unleashed their power moves on Bruticus, killing the Kaiju instantly. After disposing of Bruticus, the Jaegers then shifted their focus onto Santiago. While looking for Santiago, the Kaiju got the jump on Monarch Regent, using the British Jaeger as a shield. This surprising tactic employed by the Kaiju forced the Rangers of Devildog Ruler to use the Getsuga Tenshō to cut off Santiago's right arm, allowing Monarch Regent to free itself and use its sonic disrupter to finsh the Kaiju off. The mission was a success dispite the minor damage caused to the city as a result of the battle. Fourth Deployment, Defense of Camp Lejeune & The death of a Jaeger The fourth mission given to Devildog Ruler would see it again joined by Noveria Alpha and Urdnot Destroyer, this time the three Jaegers were assigned to defend Camp Lejeune from the first Category V Kaiju ever to emerge from the Atlantic Rift, codenamed "Stormstriker". Noveria Alpha was assigned to the Miracle Mile while Devildog Ruler and Urdnot Destroyer went out to intercept the Kaiju. As the two Jaegers searched for Stormstriker, the Kaiju ambushed them both, knocking down Devildog Ruler and latching onto Urdnot Destroyer. As Destroyer struggled with the Kaiju, Devildog Ruler immediatly rose up and tried to rescue Urdnot Destroyer from Stormstriker by using its Slash Harkens in an attempt to pull the Kaiju off of Destroyer's back, but the Kaiju used its razor sharp tail to cut the carbon nanotube cables and crushed Urdnot Destroyer's Conn-Pod, instantly killing the Rangers inside. This caused the remaining Jaegers to surround the Kaiju in an attempt to avenge their fallen comrades. During the counterattack, Stormstriker manages to cut off Noveria Alpha's right arm with its tail. This would be the last time the Kaiju would use its deadly tail as the Rangers of Devildog Ruler activated Juggernaut Mode and used the Jaeger's sting blades to bisect Stormstriker from the tip of its tail to the Kaiju's head, killing it and saving Noveria Alpha. This experience would leave the crews of both Jaegers wondering if the war will ever end. Fifth Deployment & Defense of Washington, D.C. Devildog Ruler's fifth deployment would see it taking part in the defence of Washington, D.C. from a Category V Kaiju codenamed "Silencer" alongside the Mark III Jaeger Marine Alpha on loan from the Cardiff Shatterdome. As the two Jaegers prepare to engage the Kaiju, Silencer unfurled its wings and took flight and attacked Marine Alpha, lifting the Jaeger fifty feet into the air before droping it into the Reflecting Pool, disabling the controls and leaving the Rangers inside defenceless. As Silencer continued its aerial assault on Marine Alpha, the Rangers of Devildog Ruler decided to use the AK-1000 Anti-Kaiju Rifle to shoot off the Kaiju's wings for that Marine Alpha can be saved from destruction. The plan worked, until Silencer unleashed a sonic scream, almost destablizing the Nerual Handshake and causing the Jaeger to fall back before the Rangers recovered and launched their counterattack by using the Washington Monument as an improvised spear, impalling the Kaiju repeatingly until Marine Alpha recovered and finished off Silencer. Final Deployment, Operation Frequent Fire & Retirement The final deployment of Devildog Ruler occured on March 31, 2028 during Operation Frequent Fire, the final assault on the Atlantic Rift alongside Warpath Prime, Noveria Alpha, Monarch Regent, Type 0 Nirvash and Marine Alpha. The plan was to use a nuclear tipped torpedo against the Rift, closing it forever. The torpedo's outer casing was composed from the remains of Megatronus and Stormstriker, allowing it to access the Anteverse and detonate with a yield of 100 Megatons of TNT. The torpedo's launch rack was attached to Devildog Ruler's left shoulder. This arrangment was the reason why the other Jaegers were assigned to the mission, to protect Devildog Ruler until the torpedo was launched. As the Jaegers approached the Rift, several Category V Kaiju started to emerge from the breach to defend it from the Jaegers. The battle immediately went to the Jaegers until Lejeune LOCCENT detected the first Category VI Kaiju ever to emerge from the Anteverse, codenamed Raiden. Raiden made quick work of Marine Alpha, bisecting the Jaeger from top to bottom killing its crew instantly. Raiden double kills Monarch Regent and Warpath Prime, decapitates the Nirvash and rips Noveria Alpha in half within the span of three seconds. This revelation caused the Rangers of Devildog Ruler to prime the torpedo for that they destroy the Rift and kill Raiden at the same time. Before the torpedo fired, Raiden smashed into the last Jaeger, knocking it down on it back. Even though the Jaeger was on its back, the Rangers decided to activate Juggernaut Mode for the last time and launched the Six Pack Attack, launching all of the Jaeger's K-Stunner Missiles, effectively blinding Raiden. The duo finally launched the torpedo, watching it enter the breach after ripping a hole through Raiden's left shoulder. The torpedo's payload detonates, sealing the Rift once and for all. However, the Rangers still had to deal with the last Kaiju. For this final battle, the lead Ranger told his partner to take the escape pod, knowing that one of the two should survive if the Jaeger is destroyed. As the escape pod rose to the surface, the remaining Ranger engaged Raiden and killed the last of the Kaiju with a close-quarters Slash Harken detonation. Features Conn Pod Coming Soon Weapons Coming Soon Operating System Coming in February 2016 Energy Core Devildog Ruler started out with the XIG Supercell Chamber similar to the one that powered Striker Eureka until scientists assigned to Project Poseidon by Boeing completed the first viable prototype cold fusion reactor, the X-100. The installation of the X-100 reactor meant that the Jaeger could support a wider array of weapons and obtain a higher top speed while being able to stay in the fight against any Kaiju without needing assistance from other Jaegers. More in 2016 and 2017. Operations Pilots '' "Miss Sokolov, comparing Devildog Ruler to Striker Eureka is like comparing a musket to a machine gun, they are in two different leagues. Sure they share a common design. However, Devildog Ruler is equiped to launch a first strike against any Kaiju it encounters within ninety seconds of detection. As for handling, Liza and I are able to maintain equal control of the Jaeger, though in my own opinion, Liza's able to meld with the weapons while I'm able to direct the Jaeger towards the targeted Kaiju. "'' —Rex Wilson during an interview with Naomi Sokolov. Coming Soon. Fighting Style Devildog Ruler's fighting style is a mixture of Marine Corps Martial Arts from Liza Clark and the combined techniques of Kempo, Hapkido and Brazilian Jiu-jitsu from Rex Wilson. When in Juggernaut Mode, the fighting styles of both Rangers blends into one fluid style resembling a cross between Sambo and Savate. Body Language Coming soon. Development The development of Devildog Ruler was spearheaded by the United States Marine Corps' Anti-Kaiju Defence Battalion formed after the First Kaiju War as a deterrent against future Kaiju incursions in the Pacific Ocean or any in the Atlantic Ocean. More coming soon. Kaiju Kills 2025 #Hydra - Category III #Megatronus - Category IV #Bruticus - Category IV (Shared with Monarch Regent) #Santiago - Category IV (Shared with Monarch Regent) #Stormstriker - Category V (Shared with Noveria Alpha) #Silencer - Category V #Sterben - Category V #Makarov - Category V #Stingfire - Category V #Deathclaw - Category V #Nightstalker - Category V #Starkiller - Category V 2026 #Raiden - Category VI Legacy The data recorded by Devildog Ruler`s onboard systems were used in the development and construction of Leatherneck Omega. Trivia Devildog Ruler's theme song is Diamond Eyes by Deftones Category:Jaegers Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Aftermath Category:Mark-5 Category:Pan Atlantic Defense Corps Category:Project Poseidon Category:Second Kaiju War